It is impossible to organize the contents of a drawer into groups of things without divider panels because the opening and closing of the drawer causes relative motion between the things in the drawer and the drawer itself. To keep these things organized, drawer dividers are necessary.
Some drawers are originally manufactured with fixed drawer dividers. However, systems of this nature cannot be reconfigured for different needs. Other drawers are originally manufactured with movable dividers, such as those which slide into slots on the interior sides of drawer sides. This system is useful for some kinds of reconfiguration, but needs to be built into the original drawer construction. Therefore, in that system, drawers without the original divider slots cannot be configured later to receive the dividers. Aside from drawers, there are other similar structures which require dividers t maintain organization. Accordingly, there is need for a divider system which can be installed in a drawer without modification of the drawer to create dividers of the space therein.